Batman Gotham by Gaslight: Rated Poison
by The Pootamis
Summary: What if things went differently for another? Would someone have their happy ending or met their demise?


What happened? What went wrong? How did it ever come down to this? How did my life come to this? Just many of the ever ending thoughts come flashing through her mind.

Flashing through as every single memory of her life comes crashing through her mind as though it was an open book.

A book with so many pages left unfilled. So many of her dreams not yet realized. But she was helpless. Helpless to have her dreams ever be achieved.

All thanks to one man. The man that stands hovering over her now. This mysterious man that continues to stab down hard in different areas across her body.

Stabs that had been so painful at first. So painful that she would let out ear piercing screams. But now?

Now her body felt numb? Now she couldn't help but watch. Watch as this man has his way with her. This sick man that continues to drive his weapon deep into her stomach drenching her green dress in crimson.

A man that for just a split second she sees his face underneath his dark hood. A face that she would forever remember.

The face of her murderer. A man that she could only hope would one day meet the same end that she was fated to have on this night.

Or so she thought as suddenly within a flash his body weight is taking forceifly off from her as a black speck smacks right into her attacker.

A black speck that with the last of her energy causes her to tilt her head slightly to the side to look deep into the dark alleyway to find him.

Yet another mysterious man. Only this man stood for justice. The mysterious Batman. An interesting character in her mind.

A man that she had heard countless rumors about. A man that had appeared out of nowhere to seek out justice.

Seek out justice for the citizens of the city. Such a noble act. At least that was what she thought anyways.

A true hero. That was what she called him to her friends. A man that could be looked up to. And now a man that she would forever remember as something else.

Forever remember as her hero. This man that she watches with her vision going even darker by the second face off against her attacker showing no fear.

Showing no signs of backing down until he turns to look towards her just seconds after her attacker escapes from his grasp.

The very last image she sees before her eyes close as her hero comes to kneel down towards her.

* * *

Feeling a bright light somehow making its way through her closed eyelids letting out a silent groan only to wince almost instantly as she feels how dry her throat feels leaning her head back to rest against what felt like some kind of soft fabric reaching up to gently touch her throat only to pull back and arch her body up as a surge of pain runs through her as she tries to let out a scream of pain that only comes out like a silent screech suddenly as she feels an arm gently pushing her back down to rest down on the soft fabric underneath her snapping her eyes open instantly Pamela's eyes go as wide as saucers when she sees him.

The last man that she had seen before the darkness had taken her standing before her now. A man that she can't help but take in now.

Take in studying him. Seeing if he was any danger to her. To see if her assumption about him was correct.

The assumption that he is a hero. Someone that wouldn't want to do her any harm. But that wouldn't stop her from studying him up close and personal.

What could she say? A girl gets curious now and then.

A man that at first glance she could tell is extremely wealthy. Just by the suit that he is wearing. From seeing the way that he carries himself.

Carries himself with so much confidence that it was pouring out of him. A sight that she instantly liked.

A man that she could recognize just by his mask still plastered across his face hiding his true identity. An identity that she would learn if she had her way. Learn of her savior's true identity.

This mysterious man that looks down towards her with concern riddled in his eyes that she can't help but keep looking in before the silence is broken when she feels him clearing his throat as slowly she feels herself being pressed down onto what she now knew to be a bed.

A bed that was meant for a king. At least that was what she thought. In fact the whole entire room she was in looked so as well.

" It's okay. You're safe now."

Snapping her eyes back to meet his own finding his gaze upon her just as she opens her mouth suddenly Pamela closes her mouth shut when she feels his finger gently on her lips.

" Don't talk. I know that your voice still hurts after all that screaming. Only talk if necessary. It will spare you the pain."

Nodding her head in understanding feeling his finger leaving her lips as she glances around the room then back towards him seeing the message being received loud and clear Pamela watches Batman nod his head.

" Your safe. You injured badly when i found you. I couldn't risk your attacker coming after you when you were injured so badly and decided to take you here.

This is my home. You'll be safe here."

Seeing her eyes widening as he sees her glancing down just barely lifting up the covers of the blanket laying on top of her only to quickly place it back down as her cheeks start to blush bright red having a good idea on what is going through her mind suppressing his own blush Batman looks away.

" I umm….hope you don't mind. We made sure to be extra careful and not linger anywhere that hadn't been injured."

Snapping her head to look over towards him questionable hearing a sigh escape his lips that made her feel empowered for even the briefest of seconds just by how her gaze was affecting him feeling her lips curling up only to suppress the motion to keep her intense gaze upon him slowly she watches him turn to look towards her.

" My butler and I if that's what your asking. He will be up here shortly. In the meantime get some rest."

Suddenly as she sees him rising up to his feet and turn to walk towards an closed door snuggling deeper into the pillow resting behind her just as she sees him opening up the bedroom door causing a bright ray of light to creek through Pamela croaks out.

" Thank you."

Pausing at the open doorway glancing over his shoulder finding Pamela's face turned towards him with her eyes closed feeling his lips flicking upward silently Batman exits out of the room closing the door quietly behind him not catching the small smile that comes across her face.

* * *

Hearing the sound of a door creaking open cracking open her eye finding another man making his way into the room wearing a ridiculous looking mask suppressing the urge to roll her eyes at the such secretcracy that her two saviors are showing to her making sure to listen closely Pamela closes her eye shut right when she sees him turning to look towards her.

A man that at first glance was much different than her savior. So much different. Different build to him.

From what she could see he was definitely older than her savior. Maybe his father? No that couldn't be right.

He said that he was his butler. Maybe a butler that had been with her savior's family for years.

Questions that instantly come to a sudden halt when she hears a silent chuckle come from her side.

" It's quite alright miss. Rest assure you, I mean you no harm."

Cracking open her eyes seeing a friendly smile coming from underneath this mysterious butler's mask that makes her immediately for some strange reason feel safe returning the smile slowly Pamela opens her eyes and watches the man reach out to grab a hold of a nearby table and place down a large silver tray down on top of it.

A tray that she watches the lid be taken off only for her mouth to start to water as a delicious smell invades her nostrils.

Such a wonderful sensation that her stomach breaks the silence grumbling causing her cheeks to blush bright red once again earning a chuckle from her side.

" I'm afraid your throat is still not recovered for the likes of this quite yet."

Snapping her eyes to look towards the butler as she watches in complete shock the man pour himself a cup full of tea and take a small sip with steam still coming out from the inside feeling her facial features hardening by the second Pamela watches the man turn his head back towards her with a sheepish grin.

Unable to help himself from grinning from underneath her disbelieving and intense glare placing his cup back down on the tray the butler turns his sights back towards Pamela with a small smile.

" However it will not stop you from having my world famous soup. I'm afraid that you will have to get used to this for a while.

Master Bru….I mean our mutual masked friend is still out on the hunt looking for your attacker."

Raising up an eyebrow at his slip up putting the memory into the back burner of her mind to think about later feeling his arms gently underneath her own that still feel like lead very gently as she feels herself being propped upward into a sitting position causing her to wince in pain from the sudden surge of pain that comes across her chest feeling the blanket falling downward glancing down Pamela can't help her eyes from going as wide as saucers.

Bandages. So many bandages. Bandages that completely cover her chest. Bandages that go all the way down covering her entire upper body from what she could see and feel.

So many bandages that just bring back her last memories back to the forefront of her mind. A memory she wished she could forget.

Forget how this mysterious man had shown up out of nowhere. How she had tried to seduce him for some extra cash like she always did to every man that crossed her path looking for a private show.

Shows she always hated herself for afterwards. But she had to. Had to do them. It was the only way she knew how to survive.

Survive using what god had given her. This body. This so desirable body. A body that she knew woman would kill for and men that would die for just to get a glimpse.

A body that now she knew would no longer be in play. No longer be able to help her survive. Who would want to be with a woman with so many scars.

Look at a woman that had been carved up like a jigsaw puzzle. No one. A thought that makes her eyes get watery before suddenly she feels her eyes being dried by a soft piece of fabric.

" Shhh. There is no need to cry miss. In fact if you ask me, you're still quite a catch. Ten out of ten. In fact i'll let you in on a little secret. It's not only woman that dig scars."

Unable to help the dry chuckle that escapes her lips smiling in appreciation over towards the man nodding her head only to receive one in return as she watches him pick up a spoon and dip it into a nearby bowl before extending the end of the spoon out towards her mouth slowly Pamela opens her mouth only for her smile to widen earning another chuckle.

" I take it you approve?"

Receiving a nod in response feeling his lips curling upward reaching out the butler grabs another spoonful of the soup and extends it out to Pamela only to watch her take it without any hesitation.

" I can't imagine how much of a shock all of this is to you. It may not mean much but know you are safe here.

In fact before i arrived up here, I received some good news if you would like to hear it."

Seeing Pamela raise up an eyebrow gently the butler places the spoon back down on the tray next to the bowl.

" We have found the name of your mysterious attacker. He likes to call himself Jack The Ripper. Such a barbaric name if i say so myself.

From what we've gathered you are not the only young woman that this Jack has attacked. With any luck our mutual masked hero should be able to bring him to a stop tonight."

Suddenly as he sees her eyes widen a small smile comes across the butler's face.

" Our mutual masked friend has a good idea on who this Jack The Ripper is targeting next. A young woman named Miss Selina Kyle.

He is currently shall i dare say….stalking after her from deep within the shadows. With any luck your attacker will be caught by night's end."

Smiling over towards the mysterious butler with a nod slowly Pamela turns her gaze away to look up towards the ceiling.

* * *

Mumbling. Hushed conversation coming from the opposite side of the bedroom door. A conversation that makes her eyes snap open and glance over towards the window in the far end of the room finding it to be pitch black outside.

Pitch black with only the moonlight lighting up everything it touches. A conversation that sounded so far away.

A conversation that makes her mind wander. Did he catch him? Did he bring a stop to her attacker? A question that starts to nag at the back of her mind.

A question that as though her body as a mind of its own slowly starts to wiggle towards the end of the bed.

Wiggle towards the end as her swore arms come up to flip the blanket that had been covering her to the side causing a cool breeze to hit her legs.

A breeze that sends a chill up and down her body as she forces herself to sit upright wincing and gritting her teeth every single time her arms make even the slightest of movements.

But that was nothing to what she felt when she attempted to stand. Attempted to stand on her feet only to fall down to her knees letting out a silent scream of pain that sounded like a silent croak.

This overwhelming surge of pain that runs across her chest hitting every single spot she had been attacked.

Her chest. Her rib cage. Even her arms that she could see signs of being black and blue. Screams that were unheard as she remains shivering on the cold floorboards in nothing but her knickers.

Screams that she quickly suppresses as she reaches out to grasp the wooden frame of the bed's rail wincing all the way as she pulls herself up upright before with shaky legs very slowly she makes her way across the room.

Makes her way slowly with her legs feeling as though they had run a marathon. Makes her way to grasp the handle to the door before very slowly she opens up the door only to shield her eyes with her free hand when she feels a bright light hitting her in the face.

A bright light that after a few seconds getting used to the change in lighting she retracts her hand to find a long hallway in front of her.

Such a long hallway with two voices echoing from one of the rooms at the end. Voices that she instantly recognized.

Voices that very slowly using everything that she sees in her path as a crutch she makes her way across the hallway.

Makes her way hearing the voices getting even louder. Hearing their voices getting even more clearer by the second.

So clear as though she was in the room with them. A room that she finds them in proving one of her theories to be right.

The butler was indeed old. A white mustache. Specks of white hair. An man in an expensive suit tending to another whose back is turned towards her at this moment.

A back that looked so bruised. Looked so beaten as though it has just been in a brawl with the end of a bat.

But a back however that she couldn't help but admire. Admire the muscles that she sees. Admire the well kept frame showing they took care of themselves properly.

A back that she trails upward to find a small ounce of black hair. Very short black hair that makes her wonder. Makes her go through a list of names on who this could be.

Who this mysterious bachelor is? Who her savior is?

A savior that she watches get his bruised ribs bandaged up by this mysterious butler that she can't help but watch in silence.

Watch how gentle the older man is being with him. How he is talking to the younger man as though he was a father figure to him.

A simple thought that makes a brief smile come across her face just thinking about it. Just thinking about seeing this in real life.

Seeing this type of affection between family members. Something she had never had before. Afterall who would when they didn't know who their parents are.

A thought that she gets so caught up in that she doesn't realize her hand slip from the slightly cracked open doorway until it is too late causing her to fall down causing her arm to smash into the doorway as she falls down to her knees screaming out in pain before a moment later the door comes flying open with her savior looking down towards her.

A savior that she can't help but look back up towards before her eyes widen when she sees his face. See's the man behind the mask.

The most desirable bachelor in the entire city. Bruce Wayne.

A man that looks down towards her in shock until before she knows it she feels his arms gently tucking underneath her legs and feels herself being lifted up from the ground being cradled gently in his arms as her gaze remains on his own.

A gaze that she can't help but get lost in as slowly she feels herself being carried back down the hallway towards the bedroom unknown to her knowledge before her daze is broken when she feels the soft fabric of the blanket once again covering her.

Fabric she looks down towards before her eyes snap back up when she feels a piece of her hair being tucked behind her ear in such a gentle motion.

A motion she can't help her cheeks from blushing at earning her a grin before too quickly for her taste she watches him leave the room closing the door behind him.

A blush that she swore she would repay him one day. Make sure that he would not know what hit him.

* * *

1 Year Later….

What a year it has been. Year that she never could have seen coming. Never could have seen her life changing so drastically for the better.

Never could have imagined being attacked outside of a club. Being attacked feeling as though her life was about to come to an end only to watch as though someone had been looking down towards her sending her a savior.

Her savior. A man that not only saved her life on that night along with many other woman in the following month by bringing her attacker to justice but had truly saved her.

Saved her from the dark path that she had continued to walk down. Saved her shining down a light for her to follow.

A light that has made her walk away. Made her walk away from her past mistakes. Made her start to chase her dreams.

Dreams that she would share with only one man. Her savior. Her husband. But first. First she had a small promise for herself to keep.

A promise that she watches unfold before her eyes as she silently enters into their bedroom wearing an old outfit.

An outfit that she would wear often onto the stage. An outfit that she had sworn to never wear again. To never shed again for any man except for one.

Except for her savior. A man that she watches with satisfaction smile over towards her with nothing but lust and desire in his eyes as she sways her hips seductively with every step she takes towards him.

For she is Poison Ivy but she referred to be called now as Mrs Wayne.


End file.
